Le survivant et le bouclier face aux ténèbres
by sexiest-rogue-69
Summary: Si la prophécie que Dumbledore avait révéler à Harry à la fin de sa cinquième n'était pas complète, si le vieux directeur avait omis de la lui dire au complet, comment se passerait la sixième année du célèbre trio de Griffondor.
1. Chapter 1

Les vacances tiraient à leur fin, les élèves seraient de retour à Poudlard dans quelques heures, Albus Dumbledore faisait les cents pas dans son bureau en pensant à Harry Potter qui entrerait en sixième année. Il en avait fait du chemin le jeune homme depuis son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. En cinq ans, il avait combattu Lord Voldemort à quatre occasions et affronter ses plus grandes peurs afin de sauver les gens à qu'il tenait. Lors de sa dernière année, à cause de sa témérité, il avait perdu un être cher, Sirius Black. Déjà plusieurs personnes étaient mortes devant lui. Etait-ce normal à 16 ans d'avoir vu autant la mort ? Le garçon avait eu de la difficulté à passer par-dessus la mort de son parrain mais la dernière fois que le vieux directeur l'avait vu, il se portait mieux et cet épreuve l'avait énormément fait mûrir.

Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau, posa son regard sur sa main noircie, les dernières années avaient été dures, il lui sembla avoir vieilli rapidement surtout au cours de l'année précédente. La gazette du sorcier était posée sur son bureau, depuis quelque temps elle ne faisait que relater plusieurs attaques de moldus durant lesquels quelques sorciers étaient morts dont un seul mangemort.

Le vieux mage blanc approcha sa pensine près de lui de sa main valide et plongea son visage à l'intérieur comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis le retour de Voldemort. Il se retrouva dans une chambre de la Tête de Sanglier, avec un lui plus jeune de quelques années et beaucoup moins fatigué et une Sibylle Trelawney qui venait d'entrée dans une sorte de transe. Elle commença à parler d'une voix inhabituelle et légèrement rauque :

_-Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'on par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbre sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

_Le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore proviendra du bouclier de celui qui a le pouvoir de le vaincre…_

_Le bouclier sera son protecteur…_

_Le bouclier de celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre verra le jour lorsque le printemps refleurira…_

_Lui aussi sera marqué par une force encore plus grande que le Seigneur des Ténèbres…_

_La pierre rouge veinée de blanc le marquera à jamais…_

_Le bouclier verra le jour lorsque le printemps refleurira…_

Dumbledore ressortit de sa pensine, il connaissait la prophétie tout comme il connaissait les acteurs de celle-ci mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de replonger dans ce souvenir jour après jour. Une des personnes de la prédiction de Sibylle avait disparue depuis sa naissance soit un peu plus de 16 ans. Un peu plus de 16 ans que la jeune fille avait été marquée, dans ce même bureau où il se trouvait, par la pierre rouge et blanche, la pierre de l'amour. Ces parents l'avaient amené au loin lorsque le vieux directeur leurs avait fait part de la prophétie. Dumbledore comprenait les parents de vouloir protéger leur enfant mais devaient-il le faire au dépend de la survie du monde sorcier et moldu. Ils lui avaient jurés que jamais leur fille ne prendrait part à cette guerre et qu'ils feraient tout pour ça.

Le vieux mage blanc avait bien essayer de retrouver la jeune fille et ses parents mais en vain, ceux-ci c'étaient bien cachés et n'avaient laissés aucunes traces derrière eux. Le directeur regarda l'horloge posée près du perchoir de Fumseck et soupira, il serait bientôt rendu l'heure de la répartition. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau, les élèves devaient être arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, il devait être dans la Grande Salle avant que ceux-ci arrivent.

En route vers la Grande Salle, il repensa à son passé, à son entrée à Poudlard qui s'était passé depuis déjà plus d'un centenaire, au choixpeau, posé sur sa tête, incertain de la maison dans laquelle l'envoyer. En y repensant bien c'est vrai que c'était un choix difficile, il était loyal et juste comme un Poufsouffle, intelligent et érudit comme un Serdaigle, courageux et brave comme un Griffondor et rusé et malin comme un Serpentard. Encore aujourd'hui personne, sauf ceux qui le connaissaient à l'époque, ne sait dans quelle maison il a été, la plupart pense qu'il a été à Griffondor mais jamais il n'en a parlé au personnel de l'école, même Minerva est dans l'ignorance sur ce sujet pourtant elle lui a demandée à mainte reprise la question. Il en avait vécu et vu des choses dans cette école.

La répartition d'aujourd'hui serait différente pour la plupart des habitants de Poudlard, ils accueilleraient une nouvelle élève en sixième année. Ça faisait des années que la plus grande école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne avait été l'hôte d'un élève ayant fait ces études dans un autre collège. La jeune étudiante provenait d'une école privée près de Londres, il avait fait des recherches sur elle avant d'accepter ça demande. Selon l'établissement où elle avait fait ces études, c'était une élève plutôt douée et intelligente, avec une tendance à vouloir tout apprendre. Dumbledore avait sourit à ces mots, il connaissait une autre étudiante comme ça, Miss Granger. Son homologue directeur lui avait dit qu'elle était née en Amérique. Albus avait fait des recherches de ce coté mais n'avait rien trouvé sur la naissance de la jeune fille dans ce coin du monde. Le vieux sorcier avait tout de même accepté de l'accueillir à Poudlard, il ne croyait pas qu'elle pourrait être un danger pour l'école, après tout la jeune fille avait de très bonne référence et avait rendu une demande écrite très explicative sur ces raisons pour demander un transfert. La seule chose que Dumbledore trouvait étrange, c'est quand aucun moment il n'avait été en contact avec les parents de la jeune femme. Il pourrait bien avoir certaine explication après la répartition de ce soir.

Le vieux directeur trônait au milieu de la table des professeurs quand les premiers étudiants firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Il adressa un sourire discret au survivant, avant de fixer ses yeux sur la porte principale où entrait Minerva suivi des jeunes nouveaux. La dame arrêta les premières années près des marches menant à la table des professeurs et fit signe au restant de la salle de se taire. Son regard se posa sur Dumbledore et celui-ci se leva pour entamer son discours de bienvenue.

AD-« Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année. Pour les nouveaux et certains anciens, je rappelle que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite et que Mr Rusard, le concierge, a la liste des objets interdits dans Poudlard accroché dans son bureau. Et maintenant que la répartition commence ! »

Le vieil homme se tourna vers Minerva qui arrivait avec un tabouret et un vieux chapeau. Elle posa ce dernier sur le banc et le chapeau entama une chanson à propos des maisons et de l'unité que ces maisons devaient avoir pour faire face aux temps sombres qui s'annonçaient.

Une fois la chanson finie, elle déroula un parchemin et s'adressa aux élèves face à elle :

MM -« Je vais nommer votre nom et à tour de rôle vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et revêtirez le choixpeau magique qui décideras de votre maison. »

Les jeunes élèves furent réparties dans les maisons puis McGonagall annonça le dernier nom :

MM-« Jenifaël White »

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur le professeur de métamorphose, il n'y avait plus personne devant elle. De léger bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le fond de la salle et les regards convergèrent tous dans cette direction. Une jeune femme marchait d'un port altier vers le devant de la salle. Dumbledore ne pu faire autrement que de fixer la jeune fille à son tour, était-ce vraiment elle la nouvelle élève qu'il avait acceptée. Elle dégageait une aura de puissance incroyable mais en même temps une fragilité comparable à celle d'un enfant. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose dans ce genre là, même Voldemort avait été mois impressionnant que ça à son âge. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du banc, il pu enfin distinguer ses yeux. Elle avait les yeux d'un bleu extrêmement pâle qui ressortait vraiment avec la couleur ébène de ses cheveux. Avec sa peau albâtre, Dumbledore aurait facilement pu la prendre pour un vampire s'il n'avait pas su comment en reconnaître un. Jenifaël s'assit sur le banc et McGonagall s'empressa de lui mettre le choixpeau sur la tête. A peine eut-il touché ses cheveux qu'il s'écria :

« GRIFFONDOR ! »

La salle retentit en applaudissement surtout provenant de la table des rouges et ors. La directrice des lions sortit de la salle avec le banc et le chapeau magique puis revint s'asseoir à la droite du directeur à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore adressa quelques mots aux élèves et le festin commença. La jeune nouvelle était assise près des élèves de première année au bout de la table et se contentait de manger quelques légumes en jetant de régulier coup d'œil à la table professorale.

Un peu plus loin à la table des griffons un petit groupe composé de Neville Londubas, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger discutait.

RW-« Vous ne trouvez pas la nouvelle étrange, elle ne parle à personne et c'est à peine si elle mange ? » Dit le rouquin.

HG-« Ron, laisse lui le temps de s'intégrer, elle vient d'arriver et elle ne connaît personne. » S'exclama la préfète.

HP-« Vous croyez qu'elle entre en quelle année ? Dumbledore n'a rien dit à ce sujet. »

Leur conversation tournait autour de la nouvelle élève de Griffondor et de leurs vacances d'été. Lorsque le directeur annonça la fin du repas, Jenifaël fut la première à se lever. Elle se dirigea vers le petit groupe de sixième année et s'arrêta devant un garçon aux cheveux foncés.

JW-« Neville, je crois ? » Dit-elle en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux.

NL-« Euh… euh… oui. » Répondit le garçon gêné et peu sur de lui.

JW-« Comme nous sommes tous les deux dans la même année je me demandais si tu accepterais de me servir de guide pour quelques temps. Le temps que je m'habitue. »

NL-« Euh… d'accord. » Répondit-il en souriant.

JW-« Si nous commencions par la salle commune pour ce soir ? »

Neville accepta et entraîna la jeune fille avec lui vers le chemin de la tour des Griffondors. Plusieurs regards étonnés se posèrent sur le duo dont celui pétillant de Dumbledore.

RW-« C'est bizarre qu'elle n'est pas demandé à Harry, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

SF-« On dirait vraiment que la célébrité n'est pas tout M Potter. » Répondit Seamus en une parfaite imitation du professeur Rogue.

Le petit groupe se mit à rire malgré le fait que Ron ne décrochait pas de la nouvelle. Hermione l'entraîna avec lui pour montrer le chemin au première année. La jeune préfète arriva d'ailleurs dans la salle commune énervée par un Ronald qui n'arrêta pas de poser des questions toujours au sujet de Jenifaël.

HG-« Elle est justement là, tu as qu'à lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Moi je m'en vais me coucher. » Dit-elle d'un air lassé en pointant la jeune fille.

Jenifaël avait entendu la fin de la conversation entre Ron et Hermione et se demandait bien ce que le rouquin pouvait avoir comme questions à lui poser. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler d'elle ou de son passé à qui que se soit donc elle remercia Neville et se dirigea rapidement vers le dortoir des filles de sixième année.

Les garçons de sixième année se réunirent tous près d'une des cheminées et se mirent à parler ensemble. Neville leur parla de la nouvelle qu'il trouvait très gentille, il avait parlé avec elle en chemin vers la salle commune et il avait découvert qu'ils avaient plein de point en commun. Après une heure de discussion, les garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir.

Lorsque le château fut endormi, Dumbledore était encore réveillé et faisait à nouveau les cents pas dans son bureau. La nouvelle l'intriguait vraiment…


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Le lendemain matin Jenifaël trouva Neville au pied de l'escalier qui l'attendait.

NL-« Bonjour ! » Dit-il.

JW-« Bonjour Neville. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps. »

Le jeune homme lui répondit que non même si ça faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il l'attendait. Il s'était levé plus tôt pour être sur d'être là à la bonne heure. Les deux étudiants descendirent alors vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ils étaient suivis de près par le restant des sixième année. Neville et Jenifaël s'installèrent côte à côte à la table des Griffons et commencèrent leur repas. La jeune nouvelle était plus tôt silencieuse ce matin et Neville décida de parler avec ses voisins de table. Jenifaël releva les yeux de son assiette lorsqu'une main se tendit vers elle, une jeune fille venait juste de prendre place en face d'elle.

HG-« Bonjour moi c'est Hermione, Hermione Granger. » Dit la préfète gentiment.

JW-« Bonjour moi c'est Jenifaël White mais ça tu le savais déjà. »

Elle replongea alors dans son assiette pour en ressortir que lorsqu'on lui remit son horaire de cours. Elle entendit le rouquin chialer sur sa droite comme quoi il avait encore potion pour commencer l'année. Elle leva le nez de son horaire et lui dit :

JW-« Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas prendre cette matière lorsque le professeur McGonagall est venu vous voir pour vous demandez si vous vouliez la rajouter aux autres que vous aviez. »

HG-« C'est vrai ça Ron et de toute façon se ne sera pas comme les autres années puisque ce n'est plus Rogue qui enseigne cette matière. Au fait Harry tu n'avais pas dit que Slughorn enseignait les Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? »

HP-« C'est ce que je croyais mais à bien y penser jamais Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il enseignerait ce cour. » Répondit le garçon à la cicatrice.

RW-« Ce n'est peut-être plus le bâtard graisseux qui nous enseigne potions mais on ne s'en tirera pas sans lui aujourd'hui, on l'a toute suite après déjeuner. »

HG-« Ronald Weasley combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter de ne pas l'appeler ainsi. » Cria presque la jeune femme.

Jenifaël tourna son regard vers le jeune Londubat et demanda :

JW-« Tu viens Neville, si on ne veut pas être en retard. »

NL-« Oui. La chance qu'on a eu de changer de professeur en potions sinon je n'aurais jamais pu continuer ce cours. »

JW-« Pourquoi ? »

Harry était près d'eux et c'est lui qui répondit à la question de la nouvelle.

HP-« Le professeur Rogue » Dit-il en regardant Hermione. « Exigeait de meilleur note pour avoir accès à son cours pour les A.S.P.I.C.S. »

RW-« Sans oublier la peur bleue que Neville a du bât…euh… professeur Rogue. »

NL-« Moi…moi au moins… je… je n'ai pas peur des araignées… » Répondit timidement le jeune Londubat.

Hermione, Neville, Harry, Ron et Jenifaël arrivèrent devant la porte du cours de Potions, ils étaient les seuls griffondors de sixième année à prendre ce cours. Il y avait tellement peu d'élève de sixième année qui continuait les Potions qu'il les avait regroupé en un seul groupe. Il y avait quatre Serpentards, quatre Serdaigles et un seul Poufsouffle qui suivaient le même cours qu'eux. Les tables étaient à quatre places et les Serdaigles et les Serpentards s'assirent avec leur maison respective. Harry, Ron et Hermione partagèrent leur table avec Ernie Macmillan, le poufsouffle. Jenifaël et Neville partagèrent la table en arrière d'eux.

Le professeur Slughorn prêta des manuels de Potions aux trois étudiants qui n'étaient pas sensé avoir cette matière. Il les interrogea ensuite sur les chaudrons qui étaient posés à l'avant de la classe. Hermione fut d'ailleurs la plus rapide à répondre aux questions du professeur. Jenifaël connaissait elle aussi les réponses mais elle préféra laisser Hermione réponde.

Ils commencèrent ensuite la partie pratique du cours en faisant un philtre de Mort Vivante. Slughorn avait promis un petit flacon de Félix Felicis à celui qui réussirait le mieux la potion. A la fin du cours lorsque le professeur fit le tour de la classe et commenta les potions, il déclara Harry vainqueur. Jenifaël avait bien réussi la sienne aussi mais le rose de la potion était un peu plus foncé que celle du survivant. A par eux il y avait qu'Hermione qui avait réussi à faire une potion convenable. Ils sortirent tous du cours, Neville était déçus d'avoir manqué sa potion, il avait cru que sans le professeur Rogue il serait arrivé à faire quelque chose de convenable.

JW-« Tu n'as pas à tant faire avec ça, Neville, la potion était vraiment compliquée à faire. Je suis sûre que tu réussiras le prochaine coup, il faut juste que tu stresses moins avec ça. »

NL-« Vous l'avez bien réussi toi, Hermione et Harry. Je suis vraiment nul. » Dit-il déçu.

JW-« Si tu veux, je travaillerai avec toi sur les potions pour t'aider. »

NL-« C'est gentil. »

JW-« J'ai Étude des Runes maintenant comme cours, tu sais c'est où ? »

NL-« Non, je n'ai jamais eu cette matière, désolé. »

Hermione qui avait entendu leur conversation lui proposa de l'accompagner de toute façon elles avaient le même cours. Les garçons se dirigèrent vers le parc, ils n'avaient pas cours pour l'instant.

Ils se rejoignirent tous dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Les deux filles avaient une tonne de devoir à remettre pour le prochain cours de Runes. Hermione venait de comprendre à quoi servait le temps de libre qu'il avait. Ce ne serait vraiment pas du temps de libre mais bien du temps pour travailler sur leur devoir. Harry parla discrètement à Hermione du cours qu'il aurait avec Dumbledore le samedi suivant. Jenifaël avait entendu quelques bribes de la conversation mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

Après avoir eu fini de manger, les sixième année de Griffondor se rendirent en cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Ils attendirent un moment avant que le professeur les fasse entrée. Le professeur leur parla un moment des cours qu'ils auraient et des A.S.P.I.C.S., puis il se mit à parle de la leçon du jour. Les sortilèges informulés. Les élèves se regroupèrent par équipe de deux et commencèrent à pratiquer les sorts informulés. Un des élèves devait essayer d'ensorceler son partenaire tandis que l'autre devait repousser le maléfice. Jenifaël qui était placée avec Neville, réussi du premier coup en jetant un « expelliarmus » qui projeta Neville quelques pieds plus loin. Elle se précipita pour l'aider à se relever et s'excuser. Rogue qui avait vu la scène se précipita derrière elle.

SR-« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Miss White, si il avait réussi convenablement à repousser le sortilège ça ne lui serait pas arriver. » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Quelques temps après, Hermione réussi elle aussi son sort informulé qui bloqua le sortilège de sa partenaire. Ron avait le visage rouge à force de serrer les dents pour ne pas prononcer son sort. Rogue se décida à leur montrer comment faire et il prit Harry comme partenaire. Le survivant ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de réussir un sortilège informulé, dès qu'il vu le maléfice sortir de la baguette de son professeur il cria :

HP-« PROTEGO !»

Le professeur le sermonna et il eut droit à une retenue pour le samedi suivant.

A la sortie du cours Neville accosta la nouvelle. Elle ne l'avait pas attendu puisqu'elle n'avait pas de cours et qu'elle pensait aller faire un tour à l'extérieur.

NL-« Excuse moi Jenifaël ? » Dit-il gêner.

JW-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neville ? » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

NL-« Euh… Comment… comment tu as fait pour réussir les sortilèges informulés. J'essaye vraiment beaucoup et je n'y arrive pas. »

JW-« Est-ce que tu as cours maintenant ? »

NL-« Non, pourquoi ? »

JW-« Viens avec moi à l'extérieur, je vais essayer de te montrer. »

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers un coin tranquille du parc.

JW-« On va commencer par un sort simple, 'Lumos'. Sort ta baguette, Neville. »

Elle s'installa à côté de lui.

JW-« Ferme les yeux et visualise le sort, visualise toi entrain d'allumer ta baguette, fais sortir toutes les autres pensées de ta tête, il faut que tu penses juste au sort que tu veux jeter. Maintenant penses à 'Lumos', formule le dans ta tête. »

La baguette du jeune homme c'était allumé, elle n'éclairait pas fort mais elle éclairait tout de même.

JW-« Maintenant ouvre les yeux. »

Aussitôt qu'il ouvrit les yeux la baguette s'éteignit. Neville avait pu voir la faible lumière de sa baguette avant qu'elle ne se dissipe au complet.

NL-« J'ai réussi ! » S'exclama-t-il avec un regard pétillant.

JW-« Pour une première fois s'était bien mais la prochaine fois il faudra que tu le fasses en gardant les yeux ouverts et sans que le sort tombe sans que tu ne l'arrêtes toi-même. »

Le jeune Londubat passa l'heure qu'il avait de libre avant le dîner à s'entraîner. Il faisait des progrès et à la fin de l'heure il réussissait à garder sa baguette allumée jusqu'à ce qu'il jette le sort informulé 'Nox'.

Neville et Jenifaël rentrèrent au château pour le dîner, la jeune femme demanda au garçon de ne pas révéler aux autres qu'elle l'avait quelque peu aidé. Le griffondor accepta, comprenant que la nouvelle ne devait pas vouloir se faire achaler par tous ceux qui n'était pas capable de réussir un sortilège informulé. Elle était très gentille avec lui, elle l'aiderait même le soir avec les potions alors il se voyait mal faire quelque chose pour lui déplaire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, le repas était déjà commencé, ils prirent place avec le restant des élèves de sixième année de Griffondor. Neville au côté d'Harry et Jenifaël au côté d'Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent alors dans une grande conversation concernant les Runes, ce qui fit perdre le cours de la conversation aux garçons. Lorsque Hermione commença à parler du cours de DCFM et des sortilèges informulés, Neville reprit la conversation avec les deux étudiantes.

HG-« C'est incroyable comment tu as réussi ton sortilège informulé cet après-midi. Avais-tu déjà essayé auparavant ? » Demanda la préfète à l'intention de la nouvelle.

JW-« Oui, disons que ça fait un bout que je m'entraîne. C'est très utile lors de duel et j'adore les compétitions de combat en duel. »

NL-« Tu fais des compétitions ? » Demanda le jeune homme avec regard étincelant.

JW-« J'en faisant avant de rentrer à Poudlard. »

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à la fin du repas puis les Griffondors regagnèrent leur tour. Neville s'instruisit aux potions tandis que Jenifaël et Hermione travaillaient près de lui à leur devoir sur les Runes.

La première semaine de Jenifaël se déroula ainsi, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec le jeune Londubat et Granger. Elle parlait quelque peu à Potter aussi mais n'adressait même pas la parole à Weasley. Entre l'aide qu'elle fournissait à Neville (quel ne fut pas la surprise du professeur Rogue lorsqu'au deuxième cour de DCFM il réussi à jeter un sort à sa partenaire), ses devoirs et les cours, elle ne vu pas le temps passé.

* * *

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre, avec les stats j'ai vu que plusieurs personnes avait lu mon histoire mais qu'une seule reviews alors... si vous prenez la peine de lire ce chapitre, laissez en une pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._


End file.
